Une coloninja vous vous moquez de nous hein !
by Nakomi Yajuu
Summary: quand les dirigeants boive trop et envoi tout les gamins et quelque juunins on ne sait ou sa donne apeu pres sa...plein de couple prevu venez lire
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE: **Une coloninja...vous vous moquez de nous hein ?...

**RAITING: **bah T je pense mais il y a moyen que sa change je verrai

**DISCLAIMER:** apparament kishimoto-sama ne veut toujours me donner les droits donc tous lui appartient sauf l'histoire tirée de mon cerveau detraqué ^^

**COUPLES: ** bah justement je vous explique a la fin du premier chap

**NOTES:** les pensées sont en _italiques_ sinon tout est en normal

n'hesiter pas a laisser des rewiew sa fait plaisir j'accepte les critique je suis la pour m'ameliorer mais sa sert a rien de dire " jaime pas c'est nul...ect" donc devellopper, ah oui pour l'histoire sasuke a trahis mais est revenu il a tué itachi et madara, desolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et bonne lecture

Six ninjas, dans la fin de l'apres-midi, fuyaient par les toits de Konoha , leurs 2 poursuivants maintenaient l'allure plus que facilement , il gagnaient meme du terrain:

-putain ils sont vifs pour leur age , dit le 1er fuyard .

-il faut piéger leur route!, ajouta le 2eme fuyard .

-un genjustu, proposa le 3eme fuyard . je peut en faire un moyen vite

-nan,ils sont trop fort pour tomber dans le panneau, continua le 4eme fuyard .

- aïe, quesque qu'on va faire, demanda le 5eme fuyard .a cette allure il nous auront rattrapper dans 3 minute

-nous allons leur montrer que nous avons la fou...,commenca le 6eme fuyard

-tais toi! repondirent come un seul homme ses compagnons

-bon attendez j'ai une idée declara le 1er fuyard

2 minutes apres les ninjas couraient toujours suivis par les mysterieux poursuivants

-bon tout le monde a compris ?, demanda le 1er fuyard

-haï!, lui repondirent 5 voix

- mais,kakashi? Demanda le 3eme fuyard. se n'est pas un peu….extreme, kakashi

-peut-être mais tu sait tres bien se qui arrivera s'il nous attrapent , kurenai

-d'accord tu a raison , accieca la jounin

-enfaite , demanda le 2eme fuyard . qui va avec qui ?

-tss pas faux tu explique mal…continua le 4eme fuyard

-au lieu de tes interventions super utiles , eteint ta clope asuma , repliqua kakashi. Et pour repondre a ta question,anko, toi et asuma vous venez avec moi…

-AHAHAH la fougue de la jeunesse ( pas tres dur a deviner…-_-')

-non….serieusement…..gaï…c'est pas vraiment le moment…desespera le 5eme fuyard

-AHAHAH ne t'inquiete pas iruka, tout va bien se passer ! (pose nice guy….vision douloureuse hein…..)

-donc j'imagine que je suis avec kurenai et…gaï, dit iruka.( pour ceux qui ont pas suivi ou compris le numero 1 kakashi 2 anko 3 kurenai 4 asuma 5 iruka 6 gai)

Suivant a la lettre le plan de kakashi, Gaï, Iruka et kurenaï créerent rapidement 3 clones puis disparurent sans qu'on puisse voir l'echange, les « vrais eux » partir sous terre a l'aide d'un doton justu.

-_enfin quand meme s'attaquer a notre hokage et l'ermitte des crapauds…_

**Flash back no justu**

-enteré…é

Malgré le mot prononcé de manière particuliere les 6 jounins ( ou je sais iruka est chuunin mais dans cette fic on va dire qu'il est jounin)dans le bureau du hokage et ils trouverent leurs hokage et jiraya les yeux brillants et une dizaines de saké vide au sol, une treizieme entamée sur le bureau

-nous avons une misse..yon pour v…vous, dit l'ermite pas net

-vous savez, continua l'hokage. Depuis qu…quleque..quelque temps , dans le village, circule des « manga » , des bandes dessinées qui raconte la vie de personne dans un monde ou les ninjas n'existe pas, ou tout le monde serait civil,…Au fur et a mesure que la blonde parlait les juunins se crispaient car la derniere fois que les deux sannins c'etaient reunis pour boire ils avaient forcés 7 chuunins qui passaient par la a dressés des ecureuils a ouvrir des noix a la chaine puis a s'en servir pour faire des gateaux tout sa parce que ils avaient vu charlie et la chocolaterie et qu'ils avaient estimés que willy wonka n'utilisait pas le potentiel des ecureuils au maximum…..fichu film !( oui gros delire dans ma tete mais ne vous inquieter pas je me soigne ^^).

-…,enfin pour finir nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer…,commenca l'hokage.

-…que vous allez être…,continua jiraya.

-….ANIMATEURS DE LA 1ER COLONINJA !,finirent en cœur les sannins.

-une coloninja….vous vous moquez de nous hein ?..., tenta Iruka.

-bien sur que non, repondit joyeusement jiraya

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !( c'est le genre de cri qui vien du cœur ^^)crierent les jounins

-jamais !, lanca kakashi en se reprenant. Dispertion, maintenant !

A ces mots les six ninjas sauterent dans des directions differentes et sortirent de la tour de l'hokage.

-revenez !, cria la blonde puis en s'adressant a son compere, vient on va pas laisser nos animateur s'enfuir comme sa !.

**Fin flash back no justu**

Les trois ninjas etaient arrivés sur le terrain qu'il etaient sensés pieger, Kurenai composait lessignes du genjustu quand soudain elle entendit un croassement

-croâ….

Elle se retourna et vit Gai, qui surveillait ses arrieres, devant un crapeau.

-AHAHAH petit crapeau tu possede la fougue de la jeu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lanque immense se colla sur lui, tout droit sortie de la bouche du batracien et avala…un morceau de bois.

-AHAHAH technique de subst….commenca Gai.

Et une autre langue, sortie de derriere lui cette fois, se colla a lui et avala le bon Gai(mort stupide…-_-').

-merde, jura la jounin aux yeux rouges. Iruka fait gaffe au crapeau ! c'est un piege !

-on change pas le plan, pose le genjusu, je couvre tes arriere, repondit iruka. Tant qu'ils ne sont que 2 sa va…

Et comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, une centaine de grenouille leur tombrent dessus comme une pluie… ( ahhhh pluie de grenouille ! message divin ! la fin du monde en 2012 !BAM ! aie aie ok pas frapper juju, juju continuer…).

De son coté kakashi, asuma, anko et les trois clones arrivent sur le terrain que 'autre equipe devait pieger, suivi comme prevu par l'hokage et son acolyte.

-rendez vous !, cria la hokage. Pourquoi resister ?

- Maintenant qu'on est tranquille pourquoi on s'emcombrerai encore de ses satanés chuunins qui nous servait d'eleves ? repondit kakashi.

- d'accord ont aura pas le choix on vont forcera et puis ne conter plus sur ces clones si l'utilisateur est H.S…declara la blonde

D'un seul coup es trois clones disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

-…les clones disparaissent, finit_elle avec un sourire triomphant. D'ailleur en parlant de clones les vrais nous sont derriere vous.

A ses mots elle disparu en fumée avec jiraya , comme un seul homme les ninjas se retournerent juste assez vite pour voir le poing de chakra s'abattre sur le sol,le craquelant, les envoyant en l'air puis se fut le noir, le choc sur le sol leur fit perdre connaissance.

Quand kakashi se reveilla, puis voulu s'etirer et senti ses mouvement entravés il ouvrit alors l'œil pour decouvrir tout ses camarades bien eveiller attachés, tout comme lui, sur des chaises puis regardant devant lui il vit leur 2 ravisseurs dans un etat encore pire qu'a leur derniere rencontre.

-mmmm quel heure il est.. demanda le juunin , la voix pateuse

- a peu pres 7 heure on a dormi toute la nuit…

-voila m..maintenant que vous etes reveillés vous allez pouvoir partir prevenir les chuunins qu'il parte… dit l'hokage.

-donnez nous une seul bonne raison de faire se que vous dites ?demanda le juunin masquer.

-c'est bien simple, lui repondit l'hokage un sourire diabolique sur les levres. Si vous ne le faite pas vous ferez des missions D pendant un an et vous aurez une nouvelle equipe de genins tout droits sortit de l'academie….

Les « prisonniers » se regarderent un fraction de seconde puis repondirent en un parfait ensemble :

-d'accord on accepte !

Les chuunins etaient tous a l'academie pour s'inscrire a l'examen juunins.

-he regarder les gars, s'exclama un grand blond sur-exité. C'est gaara-kun et temari-chan ! ohayoo !

-ohayo naruto-kun ,lui repondit une belle blonde.

-que faite vous ici ?, demanda sakura.

-comme vous nous sommes la pour nous inscrire a l'examen, repondit gaara. (oui je sais gaara est kazekage normalement mais la non de toute facon c'est ma fic je fait se que je veut !)

- et ou est kankuro-kun ?, demanda naruto

-il est resté a suna pour des raison de santé mais nous l'inscrivons des que sa ira mieux il viendra a konoha mais il a le temps l'examen n'est pas avant 6 mois nous somme venu en avance pour s'inscrire et nous entrainés, repondit temari.

Toute la petite troupes avanca jusqu'à l'academie quand kiba releva la tete :

-hé regardez les senseis !

Les 6 juunins arriverent a leurs hauteur :

-hé vous avez le teint pale vous avez quoi ?, demanda notre baka preferé.

-nuit mouvementée, t'occupe…, lacha anko.

-nous avons 2 nouvelle une bonne et une mauvaise, declara asuma.

-la bonne vous etes en vacances jusqu'à l'examen plus de missions et vous etes déjà inscrit on la fait pour vous, dit iruka.

-la mauvaise nous partons pour un lieu inconnu pendant minimum 3 mois et nous devons être prêt dans 2 heure…., finit kakashi une pointe de desespoir dans la voix….

Voila j'ai fini le premier chap chui contente de moi sa va donc je vous explique les couples…c'est vous qui les choisissez dites moi vos couples preferer et j'essayerait de les faire j'aime tout hetero yaoi yuri et j'aime meme les treesome ( narusasusaku ^^) donc dites moi quand j'aurai…..7 rewiew qui me dise les couples qu'il veulent je posterai le nouveau chap je sais pas encore qui ne vient pas je ne mais pas shino et choji dite moi si vous voulez lee et pareil pour sai sinon proposer moi des couples parmis les sensei

REWIEWS PLEASE !


	2. arrivée au centre!

me revoila...enfin desoler pour ceut qui suivent un peu mais grosse fleme + probleme + rentrée = juju dodo donc je crois que se chapitre va etre plutot long pour me faire pardonner ^^ bonne lecture.

_-la mauvaise nous partons pour un lieu inconnu pendant minimum 3 mois et nous devons être prêt dans 2 heure…., finit kakashi une pointe de desespoir dans la voix…_

-AHHHHHHHH! firent les filles exepter temari qui accompagner de gaara ricanaient.

-pfff bonnes chances les konohans (?),dit la blonde a couettes, nous on reste ici s'entrainer...

-ah! au fait ajouta kakashi, vous venez avec nous, ordre du kazekage...^^

-AHHHHHHHH!, repeta donc temari. mais pour quoi ?

-bah l'idée de coloninjas lui a plus...

- Une coloninja...vous vous moquez de nous hein ?...

-bah non...

5 tornades foncerent vers leurs demeure respectives en balbutiant quelques paroles incomprehensibles " vetements...fringues...valise !...". Les garcons partirent plus calmement pressant tout de meme le pasponctuer par quelques "galere..." de shikamaru lassé.

2 heures apres les filles arriverent trainant d'enorme valises derriere elles, sous les yeux ebahis de leurs compagnon.

-euh vous avez combien de valises les filles? hesita naruto

-2 et un trollet

-3

-2 plus un autre petit sac

-4

-3

-wahou...c'est beaucoup,nan... continua notre baka blond

Il fut interrompu par un pouf ( le son hein pas le coussin qu'on aurait lancer dans sa tete, sa serait mechant...).

-incroyable, kakashi n'a que 5 minutes de retard, pincez moi je reve

-maintenant que tout le monde est la ...ou on va sensei ? demanda kiba

-tres bonne question kiba, je n'en est pas la moindre idée repondi_t_il

-bah alors comment y allons nous? demanda sai

tous en sortant un grand rouleau de son dos iruka declara:

- un justu de teleportation!

- tres bien mais ce n'est pas a usage unique, demanda notre genie a tete d'ananas

-meuh non meuh non (mensonge...) enfin la n'est pas la question, tout le monde est la demanda anko

-attend je fais l'appel repondit kurenai

-choji

-pas la en mission avec son pere

-gaara

-mmh

-hinata

-o...ou...oui

-ino

-oui

-kiba

-ouaip

-lee

-oui car j'ai la fougue de la jeunesse! ( -_-' ok c'est pas grave)

-naruto

-oui!

-neji

-hm

-sakura

-oui

-sai

-oui

-sasuke

-hn

-shino

-nan pas la il s'entraine dans la montagne avec le clan aburame

-shikamaru

-galere...

-temari

-oui!

-tenten

-aussi!

kakashi attrapa le rouleau et l'etala par terre

- bon aller les gens (je sais c'est pas francais mais c'est une de mes expressions ^^) tout le monde monte sur le parchemin, on se case comme on peu tout se qui ne rentre pas reste!

les jounins firent un cercle autours des ados et de leurs valise composerent une serie de signe tous en veillant a ne pas sortir du rouleau puis en un grand pouf il se retrouverent...dans une foret..

-euh... c'est la ou on dors? demanda le blond hyper actif

-baka... dirent en un souffle le reste du groupe

-il doit y avoir une erreur de coordonnées, attendez tsunade m'a donné une carte *lis* d'apres la carte et les cordonnées...mmh 2km a droite!

-nan mais c'est pas vrai, gemit ino j'ai 3 sacs comment je vais portez tout sa moi...

-vrai continua kurenai, j'ai 2 enormes sacs

le silence planat pendant quelques secondes puis comme un seul homme les filles se retournerent vers les garcons et dirent ensemble ( sensei compris )

-vous voulez être des amouuuuuuuurrrrrrssss ?...siouplait vous portez nos sacs( attaque chibi eyes commun ^^)

Et sans meme attendre une reponse elle partirent chacune une valise a la main laissant le surplus a leurs « porteurs ».

-eh les filles donnée nous une seule bonne raison de porter vos sacs… demanda sasuke, hautain

Et là les filles utiliserent la technique ultime feminine…

-c'est vrai dit anko vous n'etes pas assez fort pour portez nos sacs…

-je ne pensais pas que vous etiez si…faible finit ino

Dans le mille…

-pfff c'est de la gnognotte s'exclama naruto outré en prenant une valise de plus dans son dos

-hn je peu en porter plus que l'autre baka dit alors sasuke en prenant a son tour 2 sacs de plus

-si je narrive pas en 1er je ferais 1000 pompes sur un bras s exclama lee tres entousiashme en imitant sasuke

Tour a tours les garcons prirent tous un sac ou deux sur le dos sauf gaara qui meme plus sociable grace a naruto restait gaara ( c est a dire un ex psycopathe qui tuait ses victimes a coup de sable….-_-') shikamaru qui disait avoir la fleme mais qui avait comme kakashi et asuma avait biensur compris

(psycologie inversée pensa kurenai, samarche presque a tout les coups…..surtout pour les mecs et leurs foutu ego…..)

Tout le petit groupe marcha pendant 30 minute( oui je sais 2 kilometre en 30mn ils sont forts mais c'est des ninjas quand meme) jusqu'à se que la foret s'ecarte pour laisser place a une immense clairiere au milieu de laquelle tronait un centre (style colonie de vacances c'est le principe…) une fois dans le hall hinata demanda timidement :

-euh…euh….kakashi-sensei….ou sont….l…Les chambres ?

-c est une tres bonne question qui merite refelexion repondit_il

-bah oui on en sait pas plus que vous…continua asuma

-mais croyez nous vu l'etat de l'hokage et de l'ermite pas net mieux valait ne pas rester trop longtemps ou ils auraient trouver un moyen de nous envoyer encore plus loin…..

-si on posait nos affaires et qu'on allait visiter proposa temari

Une fois tout les bagages « abandonnés » tout les ados partirent laissant les adultes dans le hall. Ils marcherent et decouvrir des multitudes de pieces, le centre était immense ! une salle de cinema , salles de bain, une cuisine geantes, une grande salles de sport et au rez de chaussé une piscine exterieur dans la clairiere c'est en sortant dans la clairiere que les chuunins se rendirent enfin compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit

Wouah il fait déjà nuit s etonna tenten et je suis crevée la journée était epuisante..

C'est vrai allons rejoindre les jounins dit sai

C'est donc fatigués que les chuunins arriverent dans le hall et virent tout de suite la mine embetez des adultes

- qui a-t-il ? demanda neji

-eh bien venez voir par vous-même asuma

Une fois au 1er etage les jounins ouvrir une porte dans la quelle se trouvait plein de lits

Mais encore….soupira shikamaru. ok c'est une chambre et on va voir les autres pas de quoi nous en chier une pendule…vous etes galeres….

Bah….non justement …on a tout fouillée et…commenca anko.

Venez en au fait ! cria sakura qui commencait a comprendre.

C'est la seule chambre…..dit asuma tout bas

QUOI ! crierent tout les chuunins LA SEULE !…

Eh bien non….dit kurenai

Ouffff s'exclama gaara

La seule exepter celle des jounins….

AHHHH !re crierent il on vas tous dormir ensemble ?...

Oui….mais nous aussi alors ne vous plaignez pas…dit kurenai et anko seules femmes jounins du groupe

Et pendant que tout le groupe criait, exprimai son opinion a grand bruit shikamaru pensait…

_Une coloninja...vous vous moquez de nous hein ?..._

Voila fin du 2eme chap je sais j'ai mis tres longtemps avant de le poster pardon pardon donc voila comme toujours laissez une rewiew si vous avez aimer ou meme se qu'il faut changer comment ameliorer mon style d'ecriture et tout sinon continuez a me dire quel couples vous voulez que je met en scene aussi bien jounin que chuunin yaoi,yuri et hetero

Pour info je cherche un ou une beta donc quelqu'un pour corriger mes multiples fautes et surtout qui me donne son avis objectif sur mes ecrits donc si vous etes plutôt bon en orthographe que vous aimez mes fics et surtout vu la vitesse a laquelle j'ecris si vous etes pas trop flemard contactez moi en inbox^^


End file.
